Complications
by JoshPLL
Summary: Spencer ends her secret relationship with Toby to protect him. A month later, Toby gets a new girlfriend... Who is one of Spencer's closest friends.
1. Broken

It hurt so bad... _Still_. She felt like everybody could hear her heart pounding as she walked by The Brew, completely embarrassed. She had caught Toby's eye, and he was with another girl. Spencer and Toby had broken up almost a month ago; as they had a secret relationship together. They kept it secret in order to prevent "A" from hurting them. They even kept their relationship a secret from Spencer's friends, or "the other Liars".

But why did they break up?

They were so in love before... So why end things? Spencer didn't want Toby to get hurt, and Toby didn't want to keep being a secret boyfriend. Spencer told him it was only for his own good, but he didn't listen. He wanted their relationship to go public. _She knew it couldn't happen_.

She loved Toby so much, and that meant she couldn't let him get hurt. It would _literally_ kill her to know that she was the reason he was being tormented. If she did what he wanted, they'd all get hurt. "A" had hurt everyone Spencer got close to. And it was either she let him deal with the pain, or she ended things for a good reason. She had to end things, or Toby would only get hurt.

_And that infuriated Toby. He thought Spencer loved him! But she told him this exactly, "I know you want us to be together... And I do, too... But I can't make you be in a secret relationship. If we go public, it's only going to hurt you. When I tell you this, just walk away. I'm not dragging you into a secret relationship, and I can't go public with you. I need to protect you. You deserve to be with a normal girl that has no secrets, and nothing to hide. So don't comment... Just go. You don't need a girl who forces you to be a secret couple..."_

_She was almost crying at this point. Spencer tried to hold her tears back, but it hurt to see Toby's shocked face._

_"I love you, Spence." Toby whispered. "I'm not leaving you. You don't need to protect me. We can be a public couple- Nothing will happen to me, I promise. I only want you. I don't want another girl, because I love you!"_

_Spencer shook her head, "Just** go**! I'm not worth your time! And we can't be together... It's too risky. Even if we don't go public, they'll find out about us being together and hurt you anyways. I can't let you get any closer to me, Toby."_

_"You're worth every second!" Toby cried. "I'm in love with you! Who's they? Who's going to hurt me?"_

_"Someone," Spencer whispered, referring to A, "someone dangerous."_

_"Don't keep this a secret from me." Toby said. "Just tell me, I'll go hurt them myself! Do your friends still think I killed Alison? Are they threatening to hurt me if I get close to you? I don't give a crap about what your friends think, because I love you."_

_"My friends don't care," Spencer said, "it's not them, it's someone else. It's someone really dangerous. So just stop wasting your time with me and get the hell away. This is for your own good."_

_"Are you making all of this up to dump me?" Toby squinted his eyes. "A casual break-up would've been better!"_

_"No. It's not fake. I want to be with you more than ever," She stared at the ground, "but I will never let you get hurt. I love you."_

_"If you love me, don't push me away!" Toby yelled._

_"I have to. Now get away." Spencer demanded._

__And that was the end of them.

* * *

_One month later..._

_ROSEWOOD; BY THE BREW_

__"Toby," A girl grabbed his arm, "hey, Toby!"

"Hey Em," He smiled.

Yes, he was dating _Emily Fields_. He didn't care that she was a lesbian. He swooped her off her feet, and she decided Toby's worth it. Maya was dead, and Emily never knew that Spencer and Toby went out. Toby kept flirting with her, so she just gave him a chance.

Right then, Spencer was walking out of The Brew. Her eyes met with Toby's.

"Who are you looking at?" Emily asked.

"It's Spencer." Toby honestly replied.

Spencer looked away, heart pounding... Her _lesbian_ friend was dating her ex-boyfriend? If Emily knew that Spencer dated Toby, she never would've made a move on him. But she never found out, so she didn't know any of her friends had a history with Toby, besides being friends.


	2. My Ugly Past

**Please leave a review :) By the way, Toby isn't A in this.**

* * *

_Emily?_ How could Toby be with Emily? When did this start? The questions were flooding Spencer's head. She was walking away, heart pounding. Hanna put her hand on Spencer's shoulder to stop her from walking any further. Spencer looked up to see Hanna with a coffee in her hand. Behind Hanna was Aria, who also had coffee in her hand. Spencer felt like everybody around her could hear her heart pounding because of Toby.

Hanna raised an eyebrow, "Spence?"

Spencer was staring at the ground. Aria asked, "Spencer, why are you so tense right now? Is something wrong?"

"_Everything_ is wrong." Spencer shook her head. She remembered when Toby told her that she was tense. He immediately tried to help her out, and pulled her into a relaxing massage, tempting her to begin making out with him. She remembered the moment her mother walked into the room, and they quickly stopped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hanna asked. "Ugh... Did A send you another message?"

Spencer shook her head again, "This isn't A's fault. Well, it's partially A's fault, but that was from like a month ago. Something _I_ did because of A led to something else... And now I regret ever letting him leave me. Why did I do this to myself?"

She was ready to face-palm herself. Breaking up with Toby was the biggest mistake in her life! But at least she had a month to think that Toby was safe. Now that Emily had began dating Toby, she would have to realize _two_ things, and her problems doubled. Now she had to know that Toby wasn't safe, and she had to know that Toby wasn't her guy anymore.

"A" would see that Emily had began dating Toby, and would hurt him. How could she live with herself now? What was she supposed to do? Warn Emily? Emily wasn't the kind of girl who listened to other people's instructions.

"Spencer," Aria called for her attention, "Spencer, look at me! What's going on with you? Why are you so tense right now? What did A make you do? You're confusing all of us right now. Should we get Emily? Spence, you need to explain yourself right now."

"_No!_" Spencer stopped Aria. "Emily's the last person I want to see right now!"

"Em hurt you?" Aria was shocked. "Em would never..."

"She hurt me in her own way," Spencer took a breath, "I mean... Emily didn't _mean_ to hurt me... I guess it just happened on its own. I mean, everything happens for a reason, right? If you love something, let it go, and if it's really yours, it'll come back... Maybe it isn't really mine..."

"_What_ isn't yours?" Hanna asked, shaking Spencer now.

"Let's go somewhere private where... Where Emily isn't. There's some stuff to explain." Spencer said.

"Sounds fair." Aria nodded.

* * *

The girls were back at Hanna's.

"How much time do we have?" Spencer asked, setting her bag down on the couch.

"Until my mom gets back," Hanna replied, "and she gets back late... Probably at like eight or nine. I really don't understand why she works so late. Sometimes I feel like she'd with Wilden. I _hate_ thinking about her being with Wilden."

"She wouldn't betray you like that and stay over late with Wilden." Aria comforted her.

Hanna shook it off, and turned her focus to Spencer. "So Spence... Are you gonna explain or what?"

"It was about a month ago," Spencer began, "I didn't tell any of you guys, because I felt like it needed to be kept a secret. You guys know how Emily's going out with Toby now, right? I just found out about it."

"Yeah, I know about them. They only started going out like last week," Aria told her, "but I'm not getting this. What's your secret?"

"Let me be straightforward about my secret," Spencer said, "I was secretly dating Toby a month ago."

"Well, I can see him playing every girl in Rosewood. Why'd he break up with you? Did you dump him because he cheated on you or something?" Hanna asked. "If you still have feeling for him, I'd be shocked."

"I _do_ still like Toby a little," Spencer replied, "and Toby didn't dump me. _I_ broke up with him- not because he cheated on me or anything; he was an amazing boyfriend. I thought I was totally in love with him, to be honest! But then everything came crumbling down... I thought about everything A's done to me. A made me lose Alex, and I didn't want to lose Toby by letting him get hurt! I told him he needs to get away from me, but I told him it's for his protection. This was about a month ago."

"Oh my god, Spence! That _burns_! Emily's with him now..." Aria bit her lip.

"That's my problem. I'm in love with Emily's boyfriend." Spencer said.

"Did you tell him about A?" Aria asked.

"No... I just told him it's for his own good," Spencer replied, "he was mad."

Aria looked at her with a sorry look.


End file.
